Reef
Reef is one of the five main characters in Wispia. The fourth book (Something in the Water) is from his point of view. He serves as the smart, nerd boy with the many fears and jumpy personality. No one really goes to him for completely a dangerous mission or killing a certain person, but for advice or finding the code to diffuse a bomb? Absolutely. Relationships Iris His relationship with Iris goes a while back, since around middle school or so. He puts a lot of trust onto Iris, knowing her for so long, and sees her as very dependable, even in the rough patches. Their good buddies. Cinder Reef is friends with Cinder, although he can get a bit pouty when she teases him and makes fun of his apprehension. Although, Reef sees her as one of his only friends, and knows he must keep her. Bronzewing Reef doesn't really like Bronzewing at first. He found him a bit rude, overly vain, and flat-out stupid in the beginning. But his trust soon grows for Bronzewing, almost as big as the trust he has for Cinder and Iris. And that goes to show you that their relationship is special, since it took much longer for his trust to build with Cinder and Iris than it did for his trust to build with Bronzewing. Glenda Glenda and Reef's relationship is a bit silly. Glenda is always pushing him into things and egging him on to be courageous and he just gets scared about it. He's cautious with Glenda's magic even though he's not even the one using it. When Glenda says things that sound crazy or far-fetched, he always practically corrects them. But they are friends, that's for sure. Lapis Operculum Lapis is his mother, but Reef takes care of his mother as if she's his child. His mother is unable to work because of a rare disease that makes her tail very frail so he works as the King's assistant to make money for his family of three. He feeds his mother and cares for his mother like a father would. He often worries about her health and safety. Betta Operculum Reef loves his adopted brother, but also has to take care of him as well. Betta is very lively, but doesn't get the exercise or love that most small mermen would get. Lapis does not mother him like the other mothers care for their children, his brother cannot play with him and is more like his father. Betta gets grumpy, but Reef always calms him down. Their relationship is shaky. Ula Ula was Reef's middle school crush, and he hadn't seen her since a day on the beach in book four. Her friends dared her to talk to him, and she did. They had a short "hi" and a response, and then she ran off. He didn't recognize her, and let it pass, since he had "better things to contemplate about". But one day, he sees her mourning over something. Her pet catfish, Dave, had died. It is obvious that their love ignited again during that scene, when his thoughts say, She looks so sad . . . and--and beautiful. That really is the beginning of another crush-like relationship. Fun Facts (Author Confirmed): # If we could explain Reef in three emojis, it would be these: ������ # If Reef was an EDM song it would be "Halcyon Days" by Mokhov. # Reef's favorite color is ariel green Category:Characters